1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to spas, whirlpools, and the like and, more particularly, to apparatus providing a neck massage system in association with such equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Spas, whirlpools, and the like are generally known in the prior art and have become increasingly popular as a source of relaxation and therapy. They generally include a spa shell or "tub" fabricated of various materials such as fiberglass-reinforced polyester, acrylic, ABS, and vinyl.
In connection with such spas, it has appeared particularly desirable to provide a neck massage system. Prior art approaches to providing neck massaging action have typically provided one or more jets at or above the spa water level which direct water under pressure directly toward the user's body. A small cushion or collar has been provided adjacent the expanded jet(s) to prevent direct contact between the head and the hard spa surface material and to otherwise cushion the head or neck area.
One problem with such prior art approaches to neck massage systems is that considerable splashing of water occurs around the neck and head area. Aside from being annoying, water can splash into the ear or onto the hair, creating discomfort and potential health problems. One approach to remedying this problem is to provide a surface on the spa shell which overhangs the jets and thereby reduces splashing. Provision of such surfaces in molded spa shells creates fabrication problems and does not entirely eliminate splashing.
Another problem with the prior art is that the design approach results in jets which are positioned too low. In other words, the neck of the user tends to be just out of the water such that jets which would effectively reach the neck create a considerable amount of splashing, whereas jets placed lower, at or near the water level, are muzzled by the spa water pool and do not reach the upper part of the neck.
An effort to meet some of the foregoing problems is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,930 assigned to the present assignee. That patent discloses a discharge head comprising a frustoconical bezel. The circular opening of the bezel is fitted with a flat, flexible diaphragm. The diaphragm must be inflated by complicated internal structure. Complex piping and venting mechanisms are also required.
While the mechanism of the '930 patent addresses some of the problems of the prior art, its high part count and complicated structure make it impractical for manufacture and use. In addition, the projecting flat diaphragm structure is ungainly in appearance and provides far less than ideal head and neck support.